Бранн Бронзобород
Бранн Бронзобород один из трёх братьев Бронзобородов, где бывший Король Магни Бронзобород и Мурадин Бронзобород — старшие братья. Бранн стал членом Explorers' League, последовав т. о. прямо по стопам его брата Мурадина. One of the greatest explorers to ever wander the lands of Azeroth, Brann is recognized and welcomed across the known world. The warm, courageous dwarf has made friends and acquaintances in nearly every charted land — and presumably those uncharted as well. Brann has spent many years mapping out the remote corners and hidden nooks of the Eastern Kingdoms for his beloved Explorers' Guild. With the recent discovery of Kalimdor, Brann is one of the first dwarves to tread the unknown paths of the ancients.World of Warcraft Manual, 173 Биография Brann is one of the founders of the Explorers' Guild, along with Samul Strangehands.Lands of Conflict, pg. 27 He is one of the greatest explorers, anthropologists, archaeologists, taxonomists, linguists, etc, to ever wander the lands of Azeroth. At different times during his journey, he has traveled with companions including his beloved pet gorilla, Glibb, and his trusty gryphon, Gryphadin. Языки "There are more than a dozen major languages in Azeroth, and there's little excuse for every explorer not to have at least a passing fluency in all of them." During the First War, Brann learned a bit of Orcish in order to help question prisoners of war. By the end of the Second War, he considered himself conversational in the orc tongue. This, however, did not stop him from not being able to talk with players through his communicator. Вторая Война Brann is also a formidable warrior. During the Second War, Brann and his brother Muradin were sent by their elder brother, King Magni, to accompany the Alliance army led by Anduin Lothar as they made their way through Khaz Modan to Blackrock Spire.Tides of Darkness, 336 During the war he had the chance to directly work with Lothar,Alliance Player's Guide, 135 and once spoke to him about his battle with Medivh.Alliance Player's Guide, 186 Their knowledge of the terrain and their skill in battle proved invaluable. After Lothar's death, the two followed his lieutenant, Turalyon, in the battle that resulted in the destruction of the Dark Portal.Tides of Darkness Мировое исследование Shortly after the Third War, Brann began a journey of discovery to explore the world at the behest of his brother Magni and the Explorers' League to map out the Eastern Kingdoms. Eventually he also mapped out Kalimdor and the South Seas. Later, he went to travel through Northrend to discover what had happened to his brother Muradin. During his journey, the celebrated adventurer made his way through the regions of Elwynn Forest and Westfall before filing his last report from the misty jungles of Stranglethorn Vale, and then he went missing. According to his last correspondence, Brann had just uncovered the ruins of an ancient city hidden deep within Stranglethorn when he was beset upon by a band of savage jungle troll headhunters. Presumably, Brann evaded capture, but the only real clue pertaining to his whereabouts came in the form of a vague final sentence: "I resolved to head east…"Journal of Brann Brann apparently was fine, however, and had just explored Zul'Gurub, before he continued his journey in the Eastern Kingdoms heading north. Once he finished his journey, he sent his first major report (which he titled Lands of Conflict) and continued his journey heading to Kalimdor, then through the South Seas, on his way to Northrend. On his way to Northrend he went missing yet again. Little is known about Brann's second disappearance other than the fact that he was headed towards the continent of Northrend to investigate his brother Muradin's death. It is possible that the guild lost track of him while he was in the South Seas. Unknown to the Guild, he had finally made it to Northrend safely. While there, he mapped out Northrend and befriended or carefully researched the tuskarr, furbolg, blue dragons, murlocs, magnataur, and others. While in Northrend, Brann used a document and Scourge artifacts he had bought in Gadgetzan, which allowed him passage into the Sundered Monolith, a city still held by the living nerubians.Lands of Mystery, 141 He was able to befriend a few surviving nerubians, and learned much about their history. After his journey he sent his second report (which he titled Lands of Mystery) back to his brother and the Explorers' Guild. More travels After his initial journey he continued his travels around the world, returning to areas he had previously explored, in order to interview members of various races of the world for a history book for school rooms he was considering writing. He put together some of his notes and working drafts concerning the history and culture of each of the Alliance and Horde races, as well as those of furbolgs, Wildhammer dwarves, forest trolls, ogres, and other independent races. He later sent these notes and drafts, including articles on the history and current state of affairs of the Horde and Alliance and other independent organizations (which can be found in Alliance Player's Guide, Horde Player's Guide, and Dark Factions), to Ironforge. Around that time, he began to hear rumors of the Twilight's Hammer waiting for C'Thun to rise behind the Scarab Wall in the ancient city of Ahn'Qiraj.Horde Player's Guide, 169 With his new pet ape, Glibb, Brann went back to the southwestern-most wastes of Silithus to investigate the rumors - the discovery of nerubians - as well as learn about the Old God C'Thun and the qiraji from members of the Cenarion Circle. He then set up camp with an expedition in southern Silithus in order to find a way past the Scarab Wall, which he had been to before but had never found a way in. He discovered a silithid tunnel leading into the ancient city of Ahn'Qiraj. Most of his expedition had been killed, but he escaped, leaving Glibb behind, and continued writing notes for his school book. By that time, the Bronze Dragonflight had helped a group of adventurers reconstruct the Scepter of the Shifting Sands, and the gates of Ahn'Qiraj had been opened.Dark Factions, 145 Adventurers had just begun to travel into the city in order to defeat C'thun before he could emerge to devastate Azeroth.Dark Factions, 88 During his research for the schoolbook, he thought of possibly heading to Outland after he finished the book.Alliance Player's Guide, 136''Horde Player's Guide, 134 World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King s, inside the Halls of Stone.]] ]] Chris Metzen stated at the Blizzcon 2007 lore panel that Brann would appear in the Wrath of the Lich King expansion. This is the first time that Brann has directly appeared in a Warcraft computer game. Brann is heavily involved in an Alliance quest chain that starts in Frosthold, the city of Frost dwarves in Storm Peaks. The first quest is given by Archaeologist Andorin, called . For lore fans, these quests are well worth finishing for the in-game scene at the end. Brann also appears inside the Halls of Stone in Ulduar, the Titan city in Storm Peaks. He is involved in the escort quest in the Tribunal of Ages. Brann does not appear to have any qualms as to who comes to his aid while he is in Ulduar, as both Alliance and Horde are able to interact with him. This is reinforced by a letter to King Magni in Lands of Mystery, in which Brann writes, "What I found is ferociously interesting but disconcerting for our plans. The orcs, tauren and trolls of the Horde are ﬁrmly established on Kalimdor and (boil my beard) they could be staunch allies against the Scourge and the Burning Legion. They certainly have every reason to hate the demons and the undead. Yet instead of working with them, the Alliance forces on Kalimdor (and the rest of the world, for that matter) squabble with the Horde over petty conﬂicts, mostly for tradition’s sake. I say “squabble,” but the situation is escalating toward outright war again, my friends. I can’t think of anything the Scourge and the Legion would like better than to watch the mortal races chop each other to bits so they can inherit whatever’s left when we’re done. We need diplomacy and handshakes, Magni, not swords and guns." If you complete the achievement Explore Northrend, the players will receive a letter from Brann Bronzebeard congratulating them for doing so. In that letter Brann also attaches the . Ульдуар Brann appeared in the Secrets of Ulduar trailer. Brann led an army of troops and tanks into Ulduar in an effort to discover its secrets, but was driven out by Kologarn as the only survivor of his expedition. Making his way to Dalaran to deliver his report to Rhonin and Jaina Proudmoore, Brann kept referring to a malevolent "presence" he felt within Ulduar, the presence of the unchained Yogg-Saron. He says of Yogg-Saron: "Prisoner? Ha. With it's bindings shattered, it's influence unchecked, it's gonna come after us, and then ''we'll be the prisoners." Brann leads a second assault against Ulduar with the aid of player characters and the Kirin Tor. He can be heard communicating with players over the radio during the push towards Flame Leviathan. After defeating Flame Leviathan, he can be found deeper inside Ulduar, within the Archivum. After defeating Algalon the Observer and taking from him, Brann can briefly be seen in Dalaran as Rhonin transmits the code from the Eventide. Elemental Unrest As earthquakes begin to occur across the planet, Brann found some ancient, unusual tablets in Ulduar. The Explorers' League's preliminary reports stated that they may be able to help with understanding the situation. Brann was so sure that the tablets would point in the right direction, he completed plans to ship them to Magni in Ironforge. As he waited for the tablets to arrive, Magni called a meeting of the Alliance leadership, including Lady Jaina Proudmoore, to gather in King Varian Wrynn's Throne Room in Stormwind City. Magni explained the potential of the tablets to the other leaders, and conveyed his confidence in Brann's certainty. Раскол: Прелюдия к Катаклизму После смерти Магни, за Бранном и Мурадином были высланы наездники на грифонах, чтобы они прибыли в Стальгорн для принятия коронации. Но вестей о их местонахождении не было. на трон Стальгорна поднялась узурпаторша Мойра Тауриссан. World of Warcraft: Cataclysm In his continued search for Titan lore, Brann can be found in the newly-opened region of Uldum in southern Kalimdor. When his lazy butt finally kicks in the Harrison Jones and the Temple of Uldum, he wants to go to the Cradle of the Ancients. When the adventurers arrive there in the The Coffer of Promise, he's got what he was looking for and finishes up going to Halls of Origination to wrap things up there. Mists of Pandaria Brann makes an appearance at the Seat of Knowledge, home base of the Lorewalkers, in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms on Pandaria. He functions as an archaeology trainer and sells other useful items in exchange for a Restored Artifact or five. Landfall Brann led an expedition to the ruins of Mogujia. There, with the help of the Alliance heroes, he found a sha touched claw which he brought back to the Shrine of Seven Stars for further study. The Sha energy however, escaped containment and contaminated some of the Alliance footmen. Prince Anduin Wrynn and an Alliance Champion set off to cleanse those contaminated from the Sha's influence. Brann is seen in the Shrine of Seven Stars summit, where the Alliance dignitaries and allies discuss the pros and cons of using Sha power. Though he doesn't like the look of the Sha, he acquiesced that it doesn't hurt to study it. It was ultimately voted to ban its use. After the Alliance discovered that Garrosh is looking for the Divine Bell, Brann accompanied Sarannha Skyglaive and her expedition to the Ruins of Korune. Задания Wrath of the Lich King *Quest:Sniffing Out the Perpetrator (Alliance)/Quest:Sniffing Out the Perpetrator (Horde) *Quest:Pieces to the Puzzle/Quest:Pieces of the Puzzle *Quest:Data Mining (Alliance)/Quest:Data Mining (Horde) *Quest:The Library Console (Alliance)/Quest:The Library Console (Horde) *Quest:Norgannon's Shell (Alliance)/Quest:Norgannon's Shell (Horde) *Quest:Aid from the Explorers' League *Quest:The Master Explorer *Quest:The Brothers Bronzebeard *Quest:Going After the Core *Quest:The Core's Keeper *Quest:Forging the Keystone *Quest:The Exiles of Ulduar/Quest:The Earthen of Ulduar *Quest:Halls of Stone Cataclysm ;Храм Ульдума, Ульдум * * ;Колыбель Древних, Ульдум * * * ;Чертоги Созидания * * * In the RPG Introduction Brann is one of the founders of the Explorers' Guild, along with Samul Strangehands.Lands of Conflict, pg. 27 He is one of the greatest explorers, anthropologists, archaeologists, taxonomists, linguists, etc., to ever wander the lands of Azeroth. At different times during his journey, he has traveled with companions including his beloved pet gorilla, Glibb, and his trusty gryphon, Gryphadin. Languages "There are more than a dozen major languages in Azeroth, and there's little excuse for every explorer not to have at least a passing fluency in all of them." During the First War, Brann learned a bit of Orcish in order to help question prisoners of war. By the end of the Second War, he considered himself conversational in the orc tongue. This, however, did not stop him from not being able to talk with players through his communicator. Second War During the war he had the chance to directly work with Lothar,Alliance Player's Guide, 135 and once spoke to him about his battle with Medivh.Alliance Player's Guide, 186 Their knowledge of the terrain and their skill in battle proved invaluable. More travels After his initial journey he continued his travels around the world, returning to areas he had previously explored, in order to interview members of various races of the world for a history book for school rooms he was considering writing. He put together some of his notes and working drafts concerning the history and culture of each of the Alliance and Horde races, as well as those of furbolgs, Wildhammer dwarves, forest trolls, ogres, and other independent races. He later sent these notes and drafts, including articles on the history and current state of affairs of the Horde and Alliance and other independent organizations (which can be found in Alliance Player's Guide, Horde Player's Guide, and Dark Factions), to Ironforge. Around that time, he began to hear rumors of the Twilight's Hammer waiting for C'Thun to rise behind the Scarab Wall in the ancient city of Ahn'Qiraj.Horde Player's Guide, 169 With his new pet ape, Glibb, Brann went back to the southwestern-most wastes of Silithus to investigate the rumors - the discovery of nerubians - as well as learn about the Old God C'Thun and the qiraji from members of the Cenarion Circle. He then set up camp with an expedition in southern Silithus in order to find a way past the Scarab Wall, which he had been to before but had never found a way in. He discovered a silithid tunnel leading into the ancient city of Ahn'Qiraj. Most of his expedition had been killed, but he escaped, leaving Glibb behind, and continued writing notes for his school book. By that time, the Bronze Dragonflight had helped a group of adventurers reconstruct the Scepter of the Shifting Sands, and the gates of Ahn'Qiraj had been opened.Dark Factions, 145 Adventurers had just begun to travel into the city in order to defeat C'Thun before he could emerge to devastate Azeroth.Dark Factions, 88 During his research for the schoolbook, he thought of possibly heading to Outland after he finished the book.Alliance Player's Guide, 136''Horde Player's Guide, 134 Books Along his journeys around the world he has chronicled his adventures and accumulated knowledge in five known volumes so far: his journal, two books known as ''Lands of Conflict and Lands of Mystery, and notes for a book he is writing which could be found in Alliance Player's Guide, Horde Player's Guide, and Dark Factions, which he sent to his brother Magni Bronzebeard and the Explorers' League at various times during his journey. RPG Notes *Brann is not afraid of much, but one thing that he does not like much is water. "I’m never comfortable out on the water — not too many years ago I lost a good friend to a seawolf — but sometimes it's a necessary evil in order to make good time from one harbor to another."Lands of Conflict, 28 *Brann describes a trip where he was traveling near the Dark Portal when suddenly he came down with a sickness. He was found by a hermit who took Brann on a kodo back to his hut. The hermit said that he was writing a magic spell on seven scrolls that would open a magic portal to the “land of green” but Brann thought he was crazy. It is not known what this "land of green" was/is.Lands of Conflict, 25 *His first set of books (Lands of Conflict and Lands of Mystery) was finished shortly before the start of the events of World of Warcraft, setting it between 3–4 years after The Frozen Throne, approximately. *The notes & drafts for his second set of books (Alliance Player's Guide, Horde Player's Guide, and Dark Factions) were written between the timeframe of World of Warcraft and The Burning Crusade. Setting it between 4–5 years after The Frozen Throne. *In the books many of the events of World of Warcraft have not yet occurred. Some examples include the fact that Katrana Prestor is still in charge of Stormwind, and Nefarion and the Blackrock orcs are still holding Blackrock Spire. He never mentions having entered Ahn'Qiraj, but the gates have recently opened and adventurers are trying to defeat C'Thun (Dark Factions). *Despite the fact that Brann would have already had to have entered Ahn'Qiraj before the gates opened, he never mentions this fact, nor does he ever bring up Glibb in his books. *It is believed that Brann cleaned out the mines of Uldaman long ago. However since then Dark Iron dwarves have returned.Dark Factions, 113 *Recently, on a venture to Northrend to finish what his brother Muradin started, an avalanche forced Brann into a cave. Heroes lead a rescue party, battling nerubians and the Lich King's forces to free the prospector.Dark Factions, 152 Surprisingly Brann seems to have befriended some Earthen that are currently defending him. Quotes ;Greeting *"The answers are here. I can feel it." *"Loads of forgotten knowledge are within our grasp." *"You'll find me wherever the action is." *"Inquiring minds just got to know." ;Farewell *"Travel safe." *"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." *"Keep your eyes on the horizon." *"The truth is out there." (A reference to the X-files.) Halls of Stone Ulduar ;Secrets of Ulduar trailer: :"Prisoner? Ha! With its bindings shattered, its influence unchecked, it's gonna come after us, and WE'RE gonna be the prisoners." Dalaran : Halls of Origination Seat of Knowledge A new continent full of forgotten secrets! Share what you learn with the Lorewalkers here and me, and I'll let you in on some of my other projects. : I need some training. : Let me in on your other projects. Notes *He was first mentioned in Warcraft III by his brother Muradin as part of Muradin's click dialogue, "My younger brother Brann is a renowned explorer." *He began writing a journal while visiting the Eastern Kingdoms. *He wrote a letter during his brief exploration of Ahn'Qiraj, which was lost in the silithid tunnels he was exploring. *Brann's encampment, with two fellow expeditioners and his monkey, can be found in the south of Silithus. *At one time, he possessed the base of - the only piece of a total of 42 not held by Kel'Thuzad or his minions. Knowing that the lich would stop at nothing to retrieve that final piece of one of the most powerful weapons on Azeroth, it seems that Brann hid the base with the remains of the Old God C'Thun deep within the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj (or he merely lost it). *From Brann's point of view, he is rarely lost. *Brann Bronzebeard's Gold Coin can be fished from the Dalaran Fountain. *Brann was voiced by Lani Minella prior patch 3.1 and now is voiced by Carlos Larkin. Предметы * * Галерея File:Brann-in-northrend.jpg|Brann, accompanied by two Earthen Protectors, inside the Halls of Stone. File:Archivum Console.jpg|Brann accessing the Archivum Console. File:Brann in Halls Origination.jpg|Brann accessing console in Halls of Origination. Фан-арт File:Fanart Ulduar Patch.jpeg|Fanart of Brann at an imagined Ulduar council. Изменения в обновлениях * * * Заметки Внешние ссылки en:Brann Bronzebeard de:Brann Bronzebart es:Brann Bronzebeard fr:Brann Barbe-de-Bronze Категория:Дворфы Категория:Бронзобородые дворфы Категория:Квестодатели Категория:Лига Исследователей Категория:Ключевые персонажи Категория:Грозовая Гряда НИПы Категория:Ульдум НИПы Категория:Чертоги Камня НИПы Категория:Ульдуар НИПы Категория:Чертоги Созидания НИПы Категория:Вечноцветущий Дол НИПы Категория:Персонажи "Потоки Тьмы" Категория:Horde Player's Guide Категория:Lands of Conflict Категория:Alliance Player's Guide Категория:Lands of Mystery Категория:Dark Factions